As is well known in the art, in recent years, television broadcasting receivers employing a liquid crystal display panel for display of an image have rapidly come into wide use. A liquid crystal display panel tends to be particularly used for large screen-oriented television broadcasting receivers because it is thinner and lighter than a CRT (cathode ray tube) display.
Such a liquid crystal display panel displays an image by transmitting illumination light from a backlight represented by a cold cathode tube such as, for example, a fluorescent tube or a discharge lamp. Accordingly, if the brightness or the chromaticity of the illumination light generated by the backlight is changed, the color taste, such as hue (color itself), tint, contrast, etc. of the image to be displayed is varied, thereby causing variation of image quality.
However, it is known that a cold cathode tube which has been widely employed as the backlight at present is varied in brightness or chromaticity of the illumination light until a certain period of time is elapsed after the tube is lighted-on. In addition, the time required, until the brightness or the chromaticity of the illumination light becomes stable after the tube is lighted-on, varies depending on the maintenance temperature or the ambient temperature of the cold cathode tube when the cold cathode tube is lighted-on.
A document, JP-A-2007-108285, discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus which is capable of correcting a misalignment of chromaticity of a display image with time lapse from the power-up by varying component ratios of the color signals in a matrix circuit which multiplies factors with components of the color signals of the image signal and adds results of the multiplication based on counter values of a counter which counts a period of time from the power-up.
However, in the liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in JP-2007-108285, since the chromaticity misalignment is uniformly corrected with the lapse of time from the power-up, if the apparatus is powered-up under conditions of sufficiently high maintenance temperature, such as, for example, if the apparatus is powered-up for a long time and then is again powered-on after a very short power-off period of time, the chromaticity correction may be excessive.